When The Love Falls
by Iloveramen98
Summary: Kyo had no clue what to make of the situation, hearing Yuki sobbing in the bathroom, he felt the sinking weight of guilt began to bury him and slowly, ever so slowly he began to slip into depression. A/N: Rape, YaoixYaoi BL
1. Guilty

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing of Fruits Basket :'( and if I did I'd steal Momiji away and never give him back, even this is not pertaining to my story I'll shut up and let you read.**

**A/N: **I feel bad for doing this to Yuki, please don't hurt me.

"Damn rat!" Kyo yelled storming off to the roof as always to sulk in defeat, the exiled junishi ran a hand through his fiery orange hair, closing his crimson eyes, and Kyo felt his heart break even more so than before, always saying he hated the rat, but never meant it, Envious? Yes, Why? Because everyone adored the rat, everyone worshipped him; they all loved him, while the outcast…Kyo as left out if it all. Sighing deeply, he rolled over onto his side noticing Yuki walk into the woods.

Yuki growled under his breath about Kyo and in his personal space, only to slow down his pace and look at the scenery even though he's seen it thousands of times, soon his mind wandering to the cat. Sighing softly a small blush dusting his cheeks "Why of all people, did it have to be him? I-I…" unaware someone was with him "but what? You love him…" Yuki stopped in his tracks, fear stricken unable to move, Yuki's voice caught in his throat "What's wrong Yuki? Are you not happy to see me?" a sly smile across the older male's face, each step he took towards the gray haired Junishi, made the younger tremble "you know its rude to not answer when someone is talking to you, I thought I taught you better than that Yuki. So I'll give you until the count of three to speak." Yuki's eyes widened with shock when he felt the raven's cold hand touch his cheek "…" the older male snarled, jaw clenching in anger. His hand landed across the nezumi's cheek "I said answer me damnit!" Yuki stumbled tripping over a root landing on his back, hips being straddled by the head of the household.

"Akito…" Yuki whimpered when his hair was pulled back roughly, exposing his pale neck to the man above him, tears welled up at the corner of his amethyst eyes a cry escaping his lips when Akito's teeth sunk into the flesh, tasting the crimson liquid as he lapped at it and pulled away. Akito undid the buttons to the nezumi's jeans and without any warning he fully sheathed himself in the teen below him, Yuki clawed at the older male's shirt crying in pain as he was thrust into, his begging and crying only fueled Akito's drive and earned a slap across the cheek. A final cry made its way from the latter and Akito pulled out and cleaned himself up "remember dear Yuki, you belong to me and nobody else. Step out of line again and I'll make sure your punishment will be worse than this one." Placing a chaste kiss on Yuki's lips and walked off until his silhouette was no longer visible. The nezumi pulled his legs up to his chest sobbing.

After what seemed like hours, Yuki stood realizing how late it was, after pulling up his jeans and began to limp back to the house, each step sending pain signals into his lower back and hips, bringing tears into his amethyst eyes as the memory flashed across his mind, and looked up seeing Kyo stand before him. Never had he thought he'd been happy to see his enemy and without realizing it uki clung to the Junishi sobbing

Kyo was at a loss of words for this, when he heard screaming and crying never would he have thought it was the 'Damn Rat' and here he was clinging to him as if his life depended on it, and sobbing, the salty liquid slowly soaked his sweater, then it occurred to him 'I could use this against him' until "p-please…don't t-tell Shigure or M-Miss Honda." Yuki clutched onto his shirt trembling, making an attempt to push off of Kyo, but failed to do so, the sinking weight of guilt set in on the Neko's heart knowing he couldn't do that now. Kyo turned around without knocking Yuki down and hoisted the nezumi onto his back, "pretend you're asleep, it'll save a ton of questions."

Yuki nodded and rested his head on Kyo's shoulder as the red head made their trek back to the house. Opening the door to reveal Shigure carrying a sleeping Tohru upstairs, the author turned to see Kyo with Yuki on his back asleep, nodding he continued upstairs and Kyo followed behind and placed Yuki in his room, leaving to his own. Upon hearing Shigure make his way downstairs, Yuki quietly made his way into the bathroom and cut the hot water on Yuki stripped down and got in, the junishi grabbed a towel and scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin stung and was bright red, dropping the towel Yuki pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed. No matter how hard he scrubbed, no matter how much it stung he could still feel Akito's hands on him.

Kyo slammed his on hand desk the sound echoing off of his walls of the room clenching his jaw in anger and hurt having no clue what to make of this situation, hearing Yuki give hear wrenching sobs from within the bathroom reminded him of the time with Tohru's mother. The immense weight of guilt buried him and slowly he could feel himself slipping into depression.


	2. Baby I'm Sorry

"Well I think it was pretty nice of Kyo-Kun to carry you back to the house, I mean considering the fact that you two always bicker." Yuki couldn't help but chuckle at what Tohru said "what's so funny Yuki-Kun? Was it something I said!? I'm so sorry I won't say it again I promise!" The nezumi stopped in his tracks to look at the brunette "Miss Honda...its okay, you didn't do anything wrong." This gave the onigiri girl a pang of relief when he said that.

Kyo kept his distance while the two talked and laughed "Don't you agree Kyo-Kun?" Tohru looked back at the orange Neko with an inquisitive look in her cerulean eyes "What?" Red meeting blue as he wondered what she was talking about "Miss Honda, don't worry about that stupid cat okay, he wasn't paying attention anyway." Yuki glared at the junishi, and this set the red head off "What did you call me!?" 'Why are you doing this?' "Oh not only are you stupid, but deaf now, I said you're a s-t-u-p-i-d cat." 'I don't want this.' "Damn rat! I'll break that pretty boy face of yours understand that!" 'Just to keep up appearances'

Tohru began to freak out "p-please..." the bickering cat, and rat stopped when they heard laughter from ahead "Akito-Sama? Are you feeling better now?" Tohru asked innocently unaware of what was happening to the nezumi "ah yes I am Tohru, but for more pressing matters. I came to see my dear Yuki, so if you don't mind. Kyo mind taking sweet, dear Tohru home for me?" Kyo growled under his breath having no choice but to comply to the head of the household, and grabbed Tohru heading for the house. Once out of sight, Akito approached Yuki wrapping his arms around the nezumi's waist placing a tender kiss on his bruised cheek "you seem so lively as ever, since the other night Yuki." Yuki barely got his words out "I-I s-suppose...so" his body shivered when Akito's hand traveled down his waist and to his hip "so beautiful, I want another moment like that again. Come see me later on tonight, I'll be waiting. And baby I'm sorry, I'll be gentle this time." Yuki nodded, and as quickly as he appeared, Akito was gone just like that Yuki dropped to his knees head between arms and threw up whatever he managed to eat this morning 'Why? Why...why is it always me!?' Throwing up once more, Yuki stood up and walked back to the house, and upstairs.

"Clean yourself up you reek." Was all he heard from the cat "at least I didn't shower for 3 months, it makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about the filth that accumulated around someone like you." Closing the door to the bathroom and locking it "damn rat! When you get out of there I'll make sure I beat you once and for all!" Kyo yelled, then stopped when he heard the rat relinquish a small sob then the sound of him dry heaving into the toilet "Y-Yuki?" The first time Kyo had ever called the rat by his name in a way out of concern, and worry "don't...'throws up' even bother, its no use stopping him." Yuki held his stomach tightly the void steady growing bigger, and deeper. "I have to see him tonight, so make up an excuse for me as to why I'm not coming down for dinner." Kyo kicked the door softly 'he doesn't deserve this' "yeah, I'll think of something." And turned to leave "Kyo...can you pick me up too?" The nezumi blushed, he knew he was asking for too much, but Kyo took part in his situation, so why not take advantage "I don't see why not, yeah.".

**When The Love Falls**

"Where's Yuki-Kun?" Tohru set out a plate of food for the Kyo, "he said something about student council needing him, but that's his business I'm not with him 24/7, 7 days a week so don't ask questions." Tohru apologized which made him feel guilty "don't apologize, it was my fault for snapping like that." Tohru was about to say something when Shigure cut her off "Such a gentleman Kyo." Shigure taunted "shut up ya' damn dog!" Kyo slammed his fist on the table "No need to get so feisty Kyo." Shigure hid behind Tohru "don't use her as a cover you pervert!" Kyo stood up excusing himself from the table "Kyo-Kun what about dinner?!" "I'm not hungry!" And slammed the door to his room.

'Kyo, where are you? Come pick me up please?'  
Received:10:30  
'I'm on my way, give me time to get there.'  
Sent:10:45

Kyo stood up and grabbed a blanket and tossed on an old pair of shoes opening the window the neko locked the door and left.  
**Baby I'm Sorry**

When Kyo got there, he saw Yuki slumped against a tree littered in small bruises "hey Yuki, wake up...wake up" shaking the nezumi lightly then harder, seeing no avail Kyo slid the blanket around his shoulders, and picked Yuki up bridal style. "Damn you're more heavy when you're asleep." Yuki whimpered at the sudden change of position and, huddled into the warmth Kyo emitted "Thanks..." Kyo looked down at the nezumi who popped and eye open, "don't mention it, say...it may seem weird for me to say this. But to save so much trouble of you asking so much, just let me take care of you." Yuki blushed deeply, and hid his face replying "I don't want you to do that, its too much as it is.", Kyo shook his head "I don't care, you may be the one I hate, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to care, so whatever it is just let me handle it, you have no say in what I do. So I'm going to help regardless of what you say." Yuki sighed seeing no point in arguing with the stubborn cat, and let sleep take its course once more.

**A/N:I know it seems rushed and OOC but I hope its good, but please read and review, criticism is taken, so I do not mind at all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and its characters**


	3. Sanctuary

Every other night Akito would wish for Yuki to see him, and Kyo awaited for his cousin each night. Especially on a night like this, he wish he hadn't had such sensitive ears and tonight was a night when Akito was frustrated and angry taking it out of the nezumi, hearing the nezumi scream and cry, followed by a harsh slap made the junishi's guilt sink further, the feeling he couldn't do anything but listen to the rat suffer in pain.

'But isn't this what you've always wanted? For him to suffer? And you have what you want right before you.' Kyo grabbed his head shaking it "its not like that...its not...I-" Kyo pulled at his hair the overwhelming feeling to pull every strand out 'Then what is it? Do you care for him now? Do you love him." The voice nagged and taunted driving the cat to the point of lashing out "I-I don't love him...I don't know why I'm helping him." Feeling anger course through his veins 'Or is it the fact that you can't live with yourself, ever since her mother died, and you feel if you don't do anything you'll feel as if its your fault again?'

"Stop it...please...I-" grabbing at his arms, slunk against the tree, "Kyo...?" Looking up to see Yuki kneeling before him reaching out his hand, "are you okay?" Pain etched all over his face, but he put it aside for Kyo "yeah, but don't worry about me." Standing up, Kyo pulled Yuki into their usual embrace and that's when the nezumi broke down into sobs, trembling. He was broken, beyond repair, and it hurt him to know he'll never be the same again. Yuki let go of Kyo, and turned to climb onto Kyo's back, knowing he won't be able to walk for two days straight. Walking in silence as the rat slept, head on his shoulder 'you're weak, helping your rival like this, it makes me sick.' The voice yelled to him, he wanted to lash out, scream. But he couldn't, for the sake of himself, for the sake of Yuki, and everyone else, 'it makes me so sick, its sad to see you stoop this low.' Yuki shifted mumbling something incoherently, this caused the cat to almost chuckle at this.

Making it home, Kyo quietly made his way to Yuki's room, and set the sleeping nezumi down, turning to leave Yuki reached out, and grabbed his arm "Not tonight, please stay with me?" He was scared, he didn't know if he could handle another night by himself, Kyo pulled his shoes off, and climbed into bed with the nezumi. "Thank you.", Yuki huddled into Kyo's side and closed his eyes "yeah." Wrapping his arm around the nezumi's waist Kyo turned and let sleep take over.

**A/N:I know this chapter is short, but I felt like writing Kyo fighting with himself while he waited for Yuki to meet him**


	4. Mental Breaker

_The sound of a whip hitting flesh, followed by a shrill cry from the boy, another strike after another, creating lacerations across his back, arms, and chest. The older dropped the whip the wooden handle clanking against the wooden floor itself, the floorboards creaking under his light footsteps "I-I'm s-s-sorry A-Akito-Sama...it w-won't happen a-again..." Akito grabbed his hair roughly drawing a cry from the younger "that'll teach you to defy me again, you ungrateful brat!" Looking into the fear stricken amethyst eyes of the weeping boy, Akito let go of the weeping boy's hair he leaned down placing a chaste kiss against his forehead "stop by to visit me, when you get cleaned up. My dear Yuki." Akito smiled walking past the crying nezumi and opened the door "Clean him up Hatori, and get him a new yukata if you will."_

Without saying a word, Hatori walked into the room and covered Yuki up with a blanket taking him to his quarters, setting the weeping child down the teen began to clean the deep wounds on his body "you don't need stitches this time around, just come back to me Monday so I can change your bandages." Yuki nodded pulling the Yukata onto him and slid off of the table carefully, and walked out of his office, turning many corners until he came to Akito's room. "Come in, Yuki." Opening the door, he walked in closing the door behind himself kneeling before the head of the household "no need for that, come lay next to me." Patting the bed, Yuki stood and climbed into the bed with Akito "you know, I wouldn't have to punish you if listened to me?" Yuki quietly answered curling up as the older male's long finer traced along his back gently "I'm sorry, I won't disobey you again Akito-Sama." Yuki looked up into the black eyes of his somehow only friend clinging onto him as if his life depended on it, "Shhh." Akito hushed Yuki telling him to go to sleep and he did as he was told.  
*dream ends*

Yuki sat up breaking out in a cold sweat, tears welled up in his amethyst irises, a single tear fell followed by many, Kyo groaned sitting up, as to what the commotion would be and noticed Yuki on the verge of a mental breakdown, "I-I let it happen, I let him do this to me!" Yuki pushed himself away from Kyo trying to back up into a far corner of the bed "Yuki, I-" "D-Don't come near me, just please...I can't handle this. I let this happen..." frantically running his hands through his hair, Yuki began to hyperventilate holding onto himself tightly, Kyo moved closer to Yuki pulling the nezumi into him, "breathe, Yuki, breathe." The Junishi began to breathe slowly, inhale and exhale, "none of this is your fault, its not your fault, stop it. None of this, everything, isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself." Kyo rested his head on Yuki's shoulder clutching the blankets beneath him, and if Yuki didn't know any better he stopped right then and there, comforting the cat.

Kyo couldn't fight it anymore, the overwhelming burden of guilt and depression had taken its toll on the red head, and he cried, and cried. Everything he held in was let out right then and there, it had to be done sooner or later. It hurt physically and mentally, Yuki looked at the ceiling feeling empathy "stop blaming yourself." It was a hoarse whisper but he heard it "it'll bring you down even more." All he did was hold the weeping cat, it was all he could do hold on, and pray it would all be over soon. "Just stop..."  
****Mental Breaker****

Tohru peeked into Yuki's room, and gasped at the sight she saw, Yuki was curled into Kyo, the red head's arm wrapped around his waist arm behind his head soft snoring came from the two, "sorry." She whispered softly and close the door, leaving the cat and the rat to themselves.  
(Later on that morning)

Yuki groaned as he began to trudge downstairs, in a half wake stupor he sat at the kitchen table "Oh, Yuki-Kun! Glad to see you're finally awake." And not long after Kyo followed sitting at the table, the tension between the two great 'what happened to this morning, they looked so peaceful...Ehh! I wonder if they heard me come in! I hope I didn't do anything wrong! I should apologize to them.' Tohru turned bowing which caused the two to looked at her inquisitively "Uhm...I-I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to walk in on you two! You just looked so peaceful, so I didn't bother you!" Kyo turned a deep red as did Yuki 'does she think...?' "Oh that Miss Honda, you see Kyo was carrying me to my room because I had fallen asleep out in the woods again, and I guess I didn't want to let go, so he stayed in the room with me."

Tohru regained her posture "Oh, well I think that was really nice of him to do so." 'Whew! I thought I did something wrong again...but now that I think about it, I wonder if Yuki-Kun likes Kyo-Kun, or Kyo-Kun likes Yuki-Kun? I'll have to talk to Yuki-Kun later...'


	5. If You Come Into My Heart

Yuki looked in the mirror as he rolled up his sleeves, "I feel like its been ages since I slept good." Noticing the bags under his eyes gone, 'did it have to deal with last night?' Reaching for the door, but it had already opened revealing the red head before him "uhm..." Yuki felt his heart speed up a bit a steady heat rising to his cheeks, "about...last night?" Kyo looked away sheepishly trying to hide his apparent blush "it's fine, I mean after all you've done..." holding his arm eyes trying to avert the red irises when he looked back at the nezumi "Yuki-Kun, if it's not too much trouble to ask, but will you go to the store with me, I have to pick up a few things?" Tohru called from the bottom of the stairs "Just give me a minute Miss Honda." The brunette gave an 'mhm' and left the two be, if she had only known that 'this is the perfect opportunity to ask him!'

"We'll talk about it later." Yuki walked past Kyo and down the stairs, this left the cat in a bit of awe but put it aside and went into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror "why is this happening to me? I'm supposed to hate him...yet I can't bring myself to it now...what's wrong with me? I'm the cat he's the rat...nothing more, nothing less." He cut the water on splashing water on his face and looked up into the mirror, "nothing more, nothing less."  
*in town*

'Nows my chance to ask him, come Tohru you can do this.' The onigiri girl looked at the gray haired teen calling to him "What is it Miss Honda?" She began to blush playing with her hands nervously an obvious blush on her cheeks "W-Well...It may seem weird, b-but I was wondering...about this morning. I've noticed you and Kyo-Kun have been spending a lot of time together. So I wanted to ask, does Yuki-Kun like Kyo-Kun?" Yuki almost stopped dead in his tracks when she asked him that, "I'm sorry for asking such a personal question! I promise I won't ask it again if it made you uncomfortable?" Yuki felt as if his blush wouldn't go away like it was there permanently "Miss Honda...it's not that at all, really. Please calm down? I-...it's really complicated."

Tohru stopped to look at the nezumi, seeing how red his face was, "Well if you do like him, I think it's kinda cute." Tohru smiled and Yuki turned a deeper shade of red that he already was. The two continued to walk but in silence.  
*****If you come into my heart*****

Yuki placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beat as if he had run 2 miles, and cheeks red as tomatoes, "why am I getting like this all of a sudden, I hate him right? Where did these feelings come from anyway?" Rolling over to face the window, Yuki sighed letting his arm hang off of the bed "I can't get too close to you, whithout you getting hurt in the process." Closing his eyes slowly as he tried to take a nap.  
Kyo sighed deeply as he lay on the roof, staring at the night sky, "This is wrong, its too risky for us to be like this now, Tohru already suspects something between us as it is...but I can't stop myself from doing so. Something keeps pulling me towards him." "You know you shouldn't talk to yourself Kyon-Kyon, people will think you're crazy." The red head jumped sending a murderous glare to his older cousin "shut up, and why are you even listening to me talk?" Sitting up he looked away, blushing "Because, I've been noticing changes between you two...and you're right it is dangerous for you too to be like this now."

Kyo looked at Shigure the urge to punch his older cousin but he knew he was right, if Akito were to find out both of them would have to face the consequences, and Yuki...well Yuki would be the one to suffer most of all, he couldn't let it happen. "Kyo, I have no part in this whatsoever, but all I ask? Please be careful, you know how Akito gets, I don't want you to end up like everyone else, you and Yuki have already been through so much." Shigure stood up to head down the ladder "Hey...Shigure. Thanks." He looked away to hide his embarrassment "you're welcome, and once more be careful." With that said the Inu left Kyo alone. "Damn dog..." he mumbled and rolled over staring into the woods, when he looked hard enough he could barely make out a ominous figure in the shadows of the trees , blinking once then twice he looked to see the figure was gone. "Whatever..."

The leaves crunched under the persons feet as they walked away from the house "soon enough, the time will come. And I take back what's mine, in due time..."  
**  
A/N:**Originally I was going to have it where, Yuki and Kyo get together this chapter but changed it up so they began to struggle with their feelings for one another, and Tohru just being Tohru. I apologize for any OOCness

Forewarning: Next Chapter will contain Lemon, Yaoi x Yaoi. BLXBL if you don't like then don't read.  
**  
Kyo:She doesn't own fruits basket or any of its characters.**

Yuki: so who tops?

Kyo: I do of course!

Yuki: For someone who can't win in a fight against me, sure you do.

Kyo: Say that again ya' damn rat? I'll break that pretty boy face of yours!

Yuki: All meow but no claw, stupid cat.

Kyo: Damn Rat...


	6. Monochrome Kiss

"Hello?"  
'Tohru?'  
"Oh Hatori! How have you been lately?"  
'Good, Tohru. Can you put Yuki on the phone for me?'  
"Oh, sure thing Hatori-San." Just as she had said that, Yuki walked down the stairs "good afternoon Miss Honda." He smiled despite how tired he was "Oh, Hatori wants to talk to you." Yuki nodded taking the phone and watches Tohru walk off  
'Yuki, I've been told that Akito is sick and won't be needing you this week.'  
"Is that all, Hatori?"  
'No, listen...you need to be careful. No matter what you do, be careful.' Yuki's eyes widened with shock at what he was saying  
"I-I...I..." Kyo walked downstairs to see Yuki wide eyed as if someone had passed away and on the verge of a mental breakdown taking the phone out of his hand  
"Hello?"  
'Kyo, put Yuki back on the phone.'  
"Like hell I would, listen. It's enough that bastard pulling the strings, don't come behind him and do something that you'll regret Hatori!"  
'...Kyo, just listen...Akito's planning something, I don't know what, but be careful...' Kyo hung the phone up and walked off leaving Yuki to stare at the wall, in shock.

Kyo lay on the roof thinking of the words that repeated over and over in his head 'Akito's planning something...Akito's planning something...planning "Damn it!" His hand slammed into the roof tile, breaking a few, "oh, I hope I wasn't disturbing you Kyo-Kun..." she stood on the roof, holding her hands to her chest. "Whatever." Tohru sat next to the red head "I know this isn't my place to step into but I can see...Yuki-Kun means a lot to you doesn't he?" Seeing he didn't answer, by the obvious blush on his face and scowl he had "I have a feeling something is going to happen Kyo-Kun, I'm not one to push...but please I ask, take good care of Yuki-Kun. It seems selfish, but please...?" Kyo nodded, rubbing her head like a child causing her to smile.  
******Monochrome Kiss******

"Hey are you here?" Kyo experimentally peeked inside to see the window open, opening the door completely he saw that Yuki was sitting on the windowsill, closing the door but there was a slight crack in the door he walked over to Yuki sitting in the computer chair, "Kyo, if I ask you this. You have to answer me no matter the circumstance." Carding a hand through his orange hair and looked at the nezumi, "If you could go anywhere where would it be, I mean away from this, away from the main house?"

"Anywhere? Honestly, someplace where I could be me, not being told what to do, who I can talk to...to love, and not be ashamed of what I truly am." Yuki moved off the windowsill, and closed the window sitting on the floor.

"I want to go somewhere where I'm not praised or shunned either, a place where people can except me for who I am...I don't want to be imprisoned anymore, I want to break free of this family...be on my own, and not face the consequences." Yuki brought his hand up touching a scar on his neck, reaching his hand out Kyo took Yuki's hand in his and sat on the floor "when this is all over, we both can live the way we want. Free of judgement, rules, and..." he leaned in closing in on Yuki's lips "free to love who we choose." The gray haired teen wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck pulling the cat in closer, only to pull away "I love you."

Three words that the cat would've never said to the rat in his entire life time, and now here he was confessing his love for him, resting his head on Yuki's forehead he looked into the nezumi's deep amethyst irises, Yuki felt a single tear roll down, "...don't..." he whispered softly "don't...say that." His lips were taken into another kiss, this time sweeter and passionate.

xXx  
Yuki tore at the sheets, back arching, as soft moans and whimpers filled his room.

Tohru covered her mouth to stifle a gasp as she watched the scene before her, 'are Kyo-Kun and Yuki-Kun really?...I shouldn't be watching this! B-But it's...' cheeks flushed, Tohru felt her knees weaken, a strange burning sensation in her lower abdomen

Kyo steadied one hand on the bed and the other on Yuki's hip, hair covering his eyes. "Kyo, please..." a half gasp/moan, Yuki tossed his head back giving a silent scream, nails digging into his shoulder and heels into the bed, it wasn't just sex, this was love making, the way he was touched, and kissed. It was gentle, and loving, Kyo was slow with his moments, wanting Yuki to enjoy it more than he did.

"I can't..." Yuki panted harshly, lacing his hand in the fiery orange locks, the other securely around the Neko's neck, pulling him down into a lip bruising kiss, "let go." He mumbled into the kiss, breaking away he planted gentle kisses around his collar bone occasionally sucking, "start over." A small cry escaped the both of them as they finished in unison, and Kyo gently pulled out.

He rest his head on Kyo's chest, "Let go of the past...forgive. Together. Start over." Yuki was at a loss of words, for this, only tears. " I love you." It was his turn to speak those three words, that were forbidden. They were forbidden. "Love you too." Kyo rolled over wrapping his arm around Yuki's waist and placed a soft kiss to his temple.

Tohru backed up quietly, but little did she know "my my, never would I have known my little flower to spy on such a private moment." Tohru was about to scream out of surprise, but her mouth was covered, "come." She could only nod and follow behind the author, fixing a pot of tea, the two sat down "I-I'm S-Sorry, I-I d-didn't know!" Her cheeks were well beyond pink, "Tohru, calm down." Reassuring the brunette in a calm tone, she looked at him with a soft sigh and nodded her head "What you just saw, I can't even begin to explain how this happened, Akito isn't going to be happy." Tohru bit her lip as she watched the author light a cigarette and blow "Please don't tell Akito-Sama? Please Shigure..." tears welling in her cerulean pools.

"I wasn't planning to, I just wanted to have a chat with you. I can't tell you everything you see, but...somethings are just meant to be left alone, while others aren't. Those that aren't left alone when they are suppsed to have consequences my dear Tohru, and those that aren't left alone still have consequences. You see what I'm going at Tohru?" She nodded vigorously "like a lose-lose situation?"

"Exactly" getting up to fix the tea Shigure set two cups down "I see, even though Kyo-Kun and Yuki-Kun are supposed to be enemies bound to hate each other forever, but they found love in each other instead. So even when the love falls, they still have each other, but eventually when the trust falls it'll be the same again." Shigure nodded taking a sip of his tea "it's sad indeed, but all in all I want them to be careful, I pray for their safety, and that they make it out of this in the end of it all."

A/N:I hope this chapter is okay, I was working on it all day, stopping I'm between due to family being over, but I finished as a late Christmas gift.  
Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer:I own nothing of Fruits Basket or its characters


End file.
